Defying Expectations
by ToaXabineh
Summary: After the events of the episode "Legacy" Jack knew going onto the battlefeild was wrong, but how could he say no? Now he admits why he did it, but is it for the reasons that the others think? JackXArcee friendship, warm family moment between Jack and June.


Jack stared at the ceiling, eyes dull and void of emotion.

After being sent home, he hadn't been able to sleep. No, he was far from tired, especialy now that his friend was in trouble.

Jack had knew what he did was wrong, that it was foolish and dangerous, but as long as he had his newest friend at his side, it felt nice to do. He was sick and tired of being what everyone else wanted and expected him to be, he'd been doing it so long, he was unsure what the real him was like anymore.

Jack's eyes flickered over as the door to his room for a moment as it opened, before returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"Jack. Arcee called me and told me what happend."

His mom's voice was calm, and held no anger. She must have figured out why her son had done this.

Jack felt the bed dip slightly, but still refused to look at his mom. A warm, gentle hand brushed away a few stray strands of his raven hair.

"Sweetie...I know it's hard to always be responsible. But...running onto a battlefeild isn't a way to escape that."

A few moments of silence came.

"...He's in trouble."

June gave her son a confused look.

"Who's in trouble?"

Jack hesitated for a moment, then replied.

"Smokescreen...He's in trouble because I was with him."

June grimaced as she continued to pet Jack's hair softly.

"Well...They are in the middle of a war, Jack. Taking a human onto the battlefeild with them is pretty dangerous."

Jack turned over onto his side and stared at the wall, back to his mother.

"But he's young in their terms! He made a mistake, sure, but that mistake was mostly _mine_. It's unfair that he has to fight in a war! I know that there isn't really any other choice, but c'mon! He doesn't have to be serious all the time...Now, after this...he'll probably be just like everyone else."

June's brow furrowed, and she reached into her pocket, grabbing her cellphone and silently calling the Autobot base.

"What do you mean that Smokescreen isn't like...everyone else?"

Jack nodded, curling up slightly.

"The other 'bots, even 'Bee...They all act so...so _serious_. I know the war is important, that it could determine weither humans live or die, but...but that doesn't mean that they can't, y'know..._loosen up_ a bit from time to time."

Jack suddenly sat up, surprising his mom slightly. He burried his head in his hands.

"All of them, even outside of base...they act like at any moment a 'con is going to attack. Like at any given moment, Unicron could suddenly rise out of the earth...but Smokescreen...he's _different_."

"Different how?"

Jack gave a short, humorless laugh.

"He's the one person who doesn't expect me to act a certain way. He doesn't care if I'm serious or loud or something totaly weird! Mom, you don't know how long I've been waiting..._wishing_ for someone like that to come along! Someone who has no expectations for me. Everyone I've ever met, even _you_, no offense, expect me to behave in a certain way.

"Be responsible. That's what everyone wants me to be, is responsible. To my school, my job...hell, I have to run after Miko all the time because I have to be 'responsible'."

June's brows raised in surprise at the rare use of the word 'hell', but said nothing. She glanced down, smiling slightly when she saw that the 'bots had picked up and not hung up, but were instead listening.

"Then Smokescreen comes along, and he expects _nothing_. He got me to stand up for myself against Vince! With him, as long as I'm myself, that seems to be all that matters. I know it was stupid to go through the groundbridge with him, but what if I _hadn't_? The 'bots got there just in time, because I called base. If I hadn't been there...Smokescreen could've been captured, or worse, _killed_."

Jack shook his head, banishing that terrible thought.

"I was so wrapped up in it all. It felt...it felt like I was getting back a piece of the childhood I never had. But now...now Smokescreen's in trouble, and it's all my fault."

Sensing that her son was finished, she silently ended the call and shut her cellphone before going over to Jack and hugging him gently.

All the raven teen did was burry his head in her shoulder, closing his eyes to keep tears of guilt from falling.

**Next day**

Jack awoke to the sound of an engine revving, and his stomach twisted in anxiety. Mentally preparing himself for the lecture he was sure to get, he climbed out of bed and stumbled down the stairs.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he entered the garage.

Arcee was kneeling, head slightly bowwed to avoid hitting the top of the garage.

"Arcee, I-"

Jack yelped when he was cut off, being grabbed and pulled close. He then realized, with surprise, that Arcee was _hugging_ him.

"Jack...I heard. Everything."

The ebony haired male suddenly flushed. She'd heard him last night?

"I'm so sorry Jack...I never realized..."

Jack pursed his lips before speaking.

"No one realizes. I know I'm not out of trouble, so just give me the lecture already. Am I not allowed in base for awhile? Or am I not allowed to hang out with Smokescreen any more?"

The teen's voice was dull, emotionless. Arcee set Jack down and shook her head.

"No...You're allowed to keep coming, and hang out with Smokescreen...Just don't _ever_ do any slag like that again! And next time one of us starts setting expectations for you, tell us, don't hold it in. You're not Optimus, you're still young. You can't hold it all in."

Jack stared at her, shocked, but he then slowly smiled.

A real, fulfledged _smile_.

"Got it. Don't run into a battlefeild, and tell you if I feel overwhelmed. Is...Is Smokescreen in trouble?"

Arcee smiled slightly. It was always endearing to hear someone concerned about herself or the others.

"Well, he got one slag of a lecture, but he was lucky. He could've been thrown off of team Prime, he just might have if your mom didn't phone us. It took us all a second to realize she didn't want to talk, but rather _listen_. But when we did...Everything fell into place. All of us figured there was no room for much fun in the middle of war. But things have been changing since you, Miko and Raf all came along.

"Maybe there is time to just...relax. Though Smokescreen is a little _too_ relaxed...but maybe we can learn something from him, and vice-versa."

Arcee shifted and rolled over.

"Now c'mon, lets go. And if anyone asks, I gave a lecture that would put anyone to shame."

Jack laughed. It was a strange sound that Arcee had only heard recently thanks to the events with the fast food and Vince's car. But it was also nice, a rare sound that came from the teen.

Jack pulled on his helmet and got on. The two then took off.


End file.
